


Miracle

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [20]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Pete and Patrick are stranded.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberCelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCelica/gifts).



“I still can’t believe this,” Patrick said, huddled into the diner booth.

  
“Me neither. But eat something, huh?” Pete asked, shoveling more pancakes into his mouth.

  
Patrick made a face, but didn't comment. He was slowly tearing his paper napkin to shreds. “We’re never gonna make it home in time now.”

  
“Sure we will, just gotta pimp you out to a trucker,” Pete laughed as Patrick frowned and threw a straw at him.

  
“I’m serious! What do we do, walk back to Chicago?!” Patrick could feel his anxiety was getting the better of him, but he couldn’t help it. He’d trusted Pete to get them home, and now they were stranded without a backup plan.

  
Pete however didn’t seem the least bit worried, as a matter of fact he seemed pretty happy. Patrick wanted to smack that stupid look off his face.

  
He was about to read him the riot act, when the waitress said, “Did I hear right, you boys are stranded?”

  
“Yes ma’am,” Pete said. “The car died.”

  
She said, “I could take a look at it if you want. I know a little about cars.”

  
“That’d be awesome!” Pete replied. “It’s right outside.”

  
They went out, the waitress following after them. She popped the hood, and after a minute she said, “Oh this is easy.”

  
“Can you fix it?” Patrick asked.

  
“Sure, just give me a moment.” She instructed Pete to get behind the wheel, and she fussed under the hood doing something Patrick wouldn't pretend to understand. Then she signaled Pete, and the car roared to life. “There you go, that’ll get you back to Chicago.”

  
“Thank you so much!” Patrick said. He could have hugged her.

  
Pete was laughing as he got out of the car, saying, “Let’s settle up our tab and get outta here.” He held his hand out to her and said, “I’m Pete by the way, this is Patrick. Who’re you?”

  
She shook his hand and said, “Christmas.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“That’s my name. Christmas McKenzie.”

  
Pete was still grinning and pulled the woman into a hug. Christmas sure didn't seem to mind, she even laughed and hugged him back. They paid their bill, and were back on the highway in minutes. Patrick sighed in relief as he sank further into the passenger’s seat.

  
“So you know what this was?” Pete asked.

  
“What?”

  
“A Christmas miracle,” Pete replied. Patrick groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://riverofwhispers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
